heaven can eavesdrop, cause we're the angels now
by Gray Doll
Summary: Tag to 6x22, "Blue Bird". In all countries, in all religions, throughout the world, it is a known fact; heaven is beautiful, heaven is peaceful, heaven is the place for eternal rejoicing and a thing to pray for, to fight for. (It's also a place for watching everything that happens elsewhere.)


**a.n./** I don't even know what this is. I... well. After that season finale I'm not exactly coherent, and when I sat down to write something, _anything_, I just couldn't. This happened instead.

* * *

**heaven can eavesdrop, cause we're the angels now**

In all countries, in all religions, throughout the world, it is a known fact; heaven is beautiful, heaven is peaceful, heaven is the place for eternal rejoicing and a thing to pray for, to fight for, to hope you will be granted entrance to, even if you don't believe in such things.

Some think heaven is an endless garden with trees that go beyond the clouds and flowers that reflect the sunlight in golds and silvers, some think it is a palace of marble and gold, some have never actually put any thought into it, which is alright because deep down, they all believe the same thing.

At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. Because there is something no one knows about the white shadow play that probably awaits them after death; it is that screams can be heard.

Like they are now.

At first, she had thought it was someone who had watched their beloved die as well, and she had been prepared to roll her eyes. She had never understood why some people here prayed and prayed that their loved ones would never join them in death – death is, in a way, the most peaceful _she_ has ever been, and she just cannot imagine that there are some who do not feel the same way.

But the scream, ear-splitting and earth-shattering as it is, isn't a wail, it isn't a scream of unimaginable pain and sorrow. What she _can_ tell is that it belongs to a girl. And through the incoherent cries she can make out one word stands out; _Mom_.

For a second, the screaming stops, only to come back and hit her (and everyone else, no doubt) full force. And this time, it's not just rambling vowels, but actual words.

"Mom. Mom!" She thinks she recognizes the voice, but can't quite put her finger on it, so she waits to hear more. "_Mom_! Oh God, Mom, come here _now_. It's – it's happening. I – it _happened_, Mom. He _did_ it!"

Furrowing her brow and with her curiosity piqued, Lorelei stands and makes her way to the source of all the high-pitched screaming. Even from a distance she can see more people swathed in clouds gathering around whoever it is that's yelling, and even more of them already standing there, some slack-jawed, some with hands covering their mouths and some with grins that stretch from ear to ear.

"Mom-"

"I saw it, Charlie, I _saw_ it! Calm down, you're making people think someone's been murdered!" _This_ voice is familiar; Lorelei had spoken to her the day she'd come here. She remembers she had thought the other woman would hate her, shun her and refuse to talk to her, but she had met a bundle of sorrowful smiles and forgiving words instead. Frowning even more, she pushes her way through the tight clusters of people to where Angela Ruskin Jane and her daughter are surely standing, anxious now herself to see what has the little one screaming so loudly.

"But _Mom. _Just – just _look_!"

Lorelei is close enough to see Charlotte now; blond curls flying around her flushed face, blue eyes shining brighter than diamonds and a smile the likes of which she has never seen before. The girl looks _ecstatic_. And a quick look at Angela is enough to make Lorelei realize something positively world altering must have happened. Maybe someone has found water in space.

"I'm looking, Charlie, I'm _looking_!" Angela's tone sounds tired but her smile is, like her daughter's, huge, and Lorelei edges a bit closer, tries to have a peek at whatever it is that has them both grinning like that.

"It was about time!" Charlotte looks about ready to start bouncing. Then, she sees her. "Lorelei. _Lorelei_! Oh my God, Lorelei, you should see this too, everyone should see this – Mom, did Grandma see it? Is there a replay button anywhere in here, maybe Grandma missed it, we should-"

"_Charlotte_." Angela gives her a sharp look, but in the end her own joy seems to outshine everything else. Lorelei can't help but see what Patrick Jane himself once saw in this woman – when she smiles, everything around her seems to light up along with her face. Speaking of which-

"Uh... Angela? What _happened_?"

"It's Jane."

Lorelei whips around at the sound of the voice, eyes narrowed and hair flying about her face. She hasn't heard that voice in years, is never supposed to hear it again, because there are certain laws up here and dead people are not supposed to break them, are they?

"O' Laughlin," she hisses, and then sees the others behind him. "Rebecca? Oscar? Carter? What are you all doing here? You're all supposed to-"

"Yeah, yeah, because we didn't all get lucky with big doe eyes and an extra amount of cleavage and a last minute change of heart, and we got sent to fucking Hell," Oscar says, in an oh so terribly bored voice that makes Lorelei want to throw a rock at him. She would, if there were any around. "We have a free pass for up here once every three years, or have you forgotten, Lo?"

She folds her arms tightly about her chest, raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then where's To-"

That's when Angela brings her finger to her lips, eyes blazing. "Will you all be _quiet_? We're trying to follow the conversation here!"

Craig waggles his eyebrows at her and flashes her a big, big smile that makes her wonder how that VanPelt woman hadn't seen right through it, and they all pass by and join the breathless cluster of people looking through the little projector screen opening, hands clamped over their mouths. Two of them, both women, are crying. A man is nodding his head in approval so ferociously Lorelei thinks it's going to fall off.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she whispers, as low as she can, to Rebecca who's come to stand next to her.

The other woman shrugs. "We got mail something big would be going on with Jane and that Lisbon woman tonight. Craig and Oscar said there was no chance they would miss this. Roy-" she chokes a little, then clears her throat, "Tom said he would never talk to them again if they came to watch it like a pair of bumbling schoolgirls, but they told him he was just too proud to admit that he was fangirling inside as well and came anyway. Then he was glaring at Carter so hard the poor guy was afraid to come but I convinced him, in the end."

An old lady standing right behind them makes a shushing noise, and Rebecca mouths _I'm sorry_, and says "Geez" to Lorelei in a quiet voice, before the old lady makes the noise again.

Charlotte lets out a yelp, making half of them jump. "_What_? What are they – they can't _do_ that! They can't just drag him away, that's illegal!"

Angela sighs like a kindergarten teacher might, but it's obvious she isn't pleased with how things are going down there either. "Actually, Charlie, what Dad did is illegal. These are cops, it's their job to get him off the plane-"

"But Dad's a cop too! Just because he forgot his badge in the car-"

"Hush! He's saying something!"

This time, Lorelei hears it too. Something about a 12B seat and taking care of the woman sitting there and _oh God it's Patrick's voice_. Swallowing, she tries to get just a little bit closer and murmurs, "Is this really happeni-"

"_Hush_!"

A few moments pass, and Charlotte is heard again. "Okay, now this is just _unfair_. Where the hell are they taking him?"

"Language, Charlotte."

"Ugh, is this really your problem now? They're taking him _away! _Mom, they can't take him away, what if they never see each other again, I mean he's _crying_, for God's sake, can't this Abbott guy just swoop in and explain things and-"

"Wait, wait, everyone, look! She's getting up!"

Charlotte squeals. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_!"

"Charlotte, please, will you just-"

"But _Mom_! Look – oh my God, she's getting off the plane! _She's getting off the plane_!"

"Yes, darling, I heard it the first time, _and_ saw it as well." Angela can't seem to hide the smile from her voice. At some point, Lorelei thinks she can hear her murmur, "That's my Patrick."

Craig claps his hands as though he's trying to clear a crowd. "Okay, people, commercial break! Nothing's happening for the next ten or so minutes, for now she's just grabbing her things and walking roads! My guess is, they'll be together in the TSA office in about..." he looks down at his watch, "seven minutes, maybe?"

Lorelei rolls her eyes just as everyone starts flexing and muttering excitedly to each other, waiting for Lisbon to finally get her things and reach the TSA. Slipping past an elderly couple who must be Lisbon's grandparents, judging from their bright green eyes, she manages to make her way right to where Angela is standing, like a ball of sunshine.

"So, uh... Angela."

The woman grins. "Yeah?"

Lorelei tucks a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You're... happy about this? I mean, you certainly look happy, but aren't you... I don't know, jealous? Maybe a little?"

It's Angela's turn to roll her eyes while maintaining her smile, in an effortless, artsy way that leaves no room for argument that she was Patrick Jane's wife. "You know, up until a few years ago, I think I would be. But he's been through so much – even Charlie told him once to try and fix his life and he just couldn't. He's done everything for us, even though we never asked, never wanted him to ruin himself or do all those things or-" She pauses, gives the little opening that's now projecting Patrick sitting with one leg propped up on a chair, fingers drumming on the table, eyes now dry but free and wistful and maybe even hopeful. "She's a wonderful woman. It might have taken him a while to admit to himself that he loves her, and even more time to admit it to her, but he did. And I think he finally has a chance to be happy, and I want that for him. I want them to be happy together."

Lorelei can feel herself smile. "Yeah. I only hope he doesn't make her life even harder now. I mean, it must be horrifying, being with him on a permanent basis."

Angela laughs. "It's not as hard as one might think. Well, it _is_, but Lisbon's shown she can handle it."

"But what about-"

"Quiet everyone! Gather round, she's going in! Oh my God she's in! They're talking again!"

At the sound of Charlotte's exhilarated voice, everyone drops whatever it is they'd been doing and rushes around her in the speed of light, their hearts in their throats. Even Craig and Oscar and their pals look anxious. Everyone waits with bated breath.

"Just look at the way he looks at her! It's the most adorable thing I have ever seen!"

"Oh, she's asked the right question, that Lisbon!" someone says, waggling his finger with approval. "Let's see what he's going to say to that!"

"Nah, he ain't gonna-"

"He said yes! He said he meant it! Every word! Oh my _God_!"

"Charlotte, my eardrums!"

"Sorry, Mom."

Then everyone sighs and grunts simultaneously. "Pickles? Really? Come _on_, dude-"

"Wait! He said he meant the other thing as well!"

Someone is heard clasping their hand over their mouth. "The look on her face! Oh, it's so wonderful-"

"_She said she feels the same way!_" Charlotte is now practically screaming, and Lorelei can see Angela wincing slightly despite her smile.

"Charlie, darling, _please_. There are elderly people here."

"Oh. _Oh_! Is he going to say it again!"

"He better do it, that blond bastard! He's kept her waiting enough already!"

"Why isn't he doing anything?"

"I told you all people, he ain't gonna say shit. He just tricked her again."

"Will you shut up?"

"Will you _all_ shut up? He's about to say something!"

"Nah, he isn't saying anything."

"Hey, he can't leave her like that!"

"Yes he can, he's done it more than once already."

"Will you just shut up-"

"Everyone just shut up, please!"

"Wait, is he-"

"_OH MY GOD_."

The collective round of screaming, crying and hollering that follows is something Lorelei would rather not have experienced. It's so painful, she decides to join in as well, and starts screaming too.

**-;**

In all countries, in all religions, throughout the world, it is a known fact; heaven is beautiful, heaven is peaceful, heaven is the place for eternal rejoicing and a thing to pray for, to fight for, to hope you will be granted entrance to, even if you don't believe in such things.

Some think heaven is an endless garden with trees that go beyond the clouds and flowers that reflect the sunlight in golds and silvers, some think it is a palace of marble and gold, some have never actually put any thought into it, which is alright because deep down, they all believe the same thing.

At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. Because Teresa thinks, when she finally closes her eyes and feels his lips against hers, that heaven is a place on earth.


End file.
